heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyzen Kagoro
Lyzen is the 1st Sentry of Dagara, living in the capital Halos. Being the 1st Sentry, Lyzen is the strongest person in the military besides the King. Lyzen has a rather relaxed personality, which seems to contrast the terrifying nature of his magic. Appearance Lyzen has spikey black hair and large brown eyes. He wears dark purple pants with black boots and a black vest. History The Jactura The Kagoro family is an established member of the Jactura, a collection of families in Dagara that honors demons and attempts to bring them to the mortal plane. Since demonism isn't very taboo in Dagara, these families have no need to hide in secrecy. While the nature of the Jactura may seem sinister, they are not an evil organization and see demons as a way to increase their power and have intense protocols for making sure the demons are controlled. Lyzen was seen as a prodigy, as he was quickly able to control his first demon. His skill with his first demon lead to the rare event of the Jactura offering his body to a second demon, and eventually a third. Due to the nature and power of the demons that are now under Lyzen's control, he can no longer offer his body in another ritual, as a fourth demon would not be sustainable and he would surely die from the experience. Abilities Three Prayers Lyzen's three demons are collectively called the Three Prayers, due to them having such large amounts of power separately and still residing within the same host. The three demons that he has are all major demons with great power. Nox Verefus is a terrifying demon that is known throughout Bagorum. When Lyzen transforms into him, Lyzen gains black wings as well as black forearms and hands and black clawed legs from the knee down. He also gains a long thin black tail and his hears are replaced by elongated black ears. His teeth become sharp and his eyes become pitch black. His clothes are replaced by black light armor. He also gains two short horns on his head. Lyzen is able to take on the abilities of Nox Verefus when in this form making him extremely fast as well as allowing him to fly. In addition to these abilities, Lyzen gains the ability to use Nox Verefus' demonic sound magic. He is able to fire concentrated waves of dark sound that can pierce through nearly anything by disruption its vibrational energy. He can use the properties of this sound magic to seemingly walk through solid objects. The main use of this magic to create spears of his magic and through them at opponents, a formidable weapon considering their abilities. Syssarith is a demon of immense magical capabilities and is known as the Queen of the white demons. When invoking Syssarith, Lyzen gains three long white horns on his head as well as white horns on his shoulders. One arm becomes fully scaled in bluish purple scales and he gains a long thick tail of white scales with some bluish purple accents. Lyzen also gains dark grey clothing and armor. In this form, Lyzen is more powerful and has access to Syssarith's royal polearm, a gleaming demonic lance that can shoot a weave of dark purple demonic energy. The scales on his body are imbued with her demonic magic, allowing him to create a wall from them that effectively block both magical and physical attacks. His thick tale is also a viable weapon, being able to concentrate Sysseriths magical energy onto it to turn it into a formidable blade. He can also fire beams of Sysserith's energy from his palms or his tail. Abiram is likely Lyzen's most powerful demon. When invoking Abiram, thick horns that start behind his temples and point forward protrude from his head. He gains a third, demonic eye on his forehead as well as red markings on his skin. Dark armor is formed all over his body and a blood red cloak flows from his waist. Lyzen becomes amazingly strong and fast in this form. Abiram's throne is said to be made of molten rock and lie in the crater of an active volcano. By invoking Abiram, Lyzen is able to gain these volcanic powers, being able to throw dark molten stones at the enemy and shred opponents to pieces with black obsidian. The demonic obsidian is the root of Abiram's strength, as it can cut through nearly anything and is said to be one of the strongest substances in Bagorum. Lyzen can create various constructs from this obsidian to aid him in the battlefield and devastate his enemies. Lyzen may also use Abiram's Obsidian Ax, a large black double ax made of Abiram's obsidian. It is wrapped in blood red cloth and has a large spike coming out of the top. Category:Characters